


Наживка

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020
Summary: Во время военной операции Вальдес попадает в плен.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Наживка

\- В тот момент, когда мы заключали мирный договор с Дриксен, об этом никто не подумал, - капитан Веретти повторял чужие слова, это было видно, и хмурился, обводя пальцем карту. - Не до того было, знаете ли. А теперь выходит, что единственный более-менее пригодный для высадки кусок Седых земель остался вот здесь - за территорией Дриксен. Седые земли - это кость, меха, соль, а главное - золото.  
\- Мы можем пройти восточнее и поискать удобные бухты там.  
\- За Тюленьим островом кораблям придется продвигаться по миле в день - слишком мелко, слишком опасно. Много банок. Да и плыть в обход слишком далеко. Но вот здесь, между островом и материком, на краю нейтральных вод, есть судоходный пролив. Его еще нужно разведать, но мы знаем примерное расположение.  
\- Дриксы не дураки. Нас к нему не подпустят.  
Капитан и старпом перебрасывались аргументами, как мячом, а Вальдес думал.  
Лантарон - старпом - прав. Дриксы не дураки, а Седые земли - их источник богатств...  
\- Нам и не надо, чтоб нас к нему подпустили, господин Лантарон. К нему пойдет Салина. А мы… мы будем приманкой. Отвлечем их.  
Офицеры, почуяв хорошую драку, а то и хороший приз, поддержали капитана радостными возгласами. 

Вальдес, перегнувшись через фальшборт, вглядывался в изумрудные глубины моря. Его, привыкшего если не к синим водам, окружающим Кэнналоа, то хотя бы к серому ненастью Хексберг, все здесь сбивало с толку. Низкие тучи говорили о том, что будет шторм - а может, и снег - но прозрачная, как жидкие драгоценные камни, вода не отражала их, не серела и не темнела, как он привык. Ветер не превращался в короткие злые порывы, а дул все так же ровно.  
\- О чем задумались, лейтенант?  
Капитан Веретти был хорошим командиром, но плохим моряком. Моря он не понимал и не любил, зачем пошел во флот, никто не знал: поговаривали, чтобы сбежать от шадской наложницы, которую по дурости “спас” и женился в далекой юности. Вальдес его не уважал, но любил за спокойный характер и порядочность, и, отчасти жалея добродушного капитана, отчасти поумнев, чудил гораздо меньше, чем под началом Альмейды.  
\- Капитан, мне кажется, будет шторм.  
\- Здесь всегда такие тучи, Вальдес. Север… Ветер-то ровный.  
Вальдес и сам сомневался в своих предчувствиях, так что спорить не стал. Как оказалось - надо было. 

***

Вальдеса разбудила адская боль в голове. Несколько минут он лежал неподвижно, пока боль не собралась в пульсирующий шар где-то в левом виске, после чего рискнул открыть глаза. Каюта была ему незнакома. В окна на корме падали розовые лучи утреннего зимнего солнца. Где он оказался?  
Они встретили дриксенский корабль в нейтральных водах, как и намеревались, подразнили парочкой выстрелов, и он преследовал их почти сутки, после чего налетел шторм и они потеряли друг друга из виду... А когда море успокоилось, выяснилось, что их отнесло слишком близко к самой Дриксен... С этого все и началось. Потому что тот корабль догнал их. Капитан Веретти был уверен, что он не уйдет так далеко от своего участка патрулирования, но дриксы преследовали упорно. Они обменялись залпами, но пушки дриксов были мощнее, единственным спасением было сцепить корабли и взять врага на абордаж. Вальдес повел абордажную команду на вражеский корабль.... Тут воспоминания обрывались.  
Он смутно припомнил, что еще в начале боя его задело осколком, но по ребрам и легко, рубашка прилипла, остановив кровь, он толком и внимания не обратил. Недооценил рану и свалился от потери крови?  
Вальдес попытался привстать. Рана на боку была перевязана, и, хотя причиняла боль, та ни в какое сравнение не шла с кувалдами в голове. Голова, впрочем, тоже была забинтована. Что ж, кто-то позаботился о его ранах. Но кто и зачем?  
Дверь открылась, и в каюту вошел мужчина в иссиня-черной дриксенской военной форме. Вальдес мысленно застонал. Вот что случилось - он в плену! Дриксенский капитан коротко улыбнулся уголком рта, будто сам себе говорил: "Отлично, он очнулся", и спросил на талиг, но с резким акцентом, делающим его речь немного непонятной:  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Голова болит, - признался Вальдес.  
Дрикс усмехнулся:  
\- Чистая удача, что вы остались в живых.  
Улыбался он неожиданно искренне. Капитан был лет на десять старше Вальдеса, не то светловолосый, не то русый, как многие в Дриксен. Левую щеку пересекал большой шрам, ярко заметный на загорелом лице.  
\- Я не помню, как здесь оказался.  
\- Неудивительно. Врач предполагал, что у вас будет контузия. Пройди пуля чуть правее, вы уже были бы мертвы.  
Вальдес машинально коснулся повязки на голове. Вот оно что...  
\- Что с моим кораблем?  
\- Если ваша удача распространяется на него, он вернется в порт. Мы снесли грот-мачту, но добивать не стали.  
Вальдес уронил голову на подушку и облегченно вздохнул. Хоть это обошлось… Можно надеяться, что обошлось.  
\- Вам лучше отдохнуть.  
\- Постойте, - Вальдес кое-как приподнялся. В голову словно воткнули раскаленные гвозди, но он подозревал, что отдыхай - не отдыхай, никуда они не денутся. - Могу я спросить, что со мной будет?  
Капитан присел на край стола и, морщась, потер пересекавший его щеку шрам.  
\- Если вам повезет, встретим ваших товарищей. Если нет - придется вам задержаться у нас в гостях на ближайшие пару месяцев, пока мы не вернемся в Метхенберг. А там… там не мне решать.  
\- В таком случае, я благодарен вам за спасение, господин…  
\- Кальдмеер. Капитан Олаф Кальдмеер.  
Вальдес тоже хотел представиться, но тут раздался громкий голос, топот ног, и капитан, скомандовав: “Отдыхайте!”, вышел. 

Вальдес не собирался спать, но тело оказалось умнее взбудораженной головы, и он проспал до полудня, проснувшись только, когда пришел доктор.  
Худой, как щепка, мужчина с неприветливым лицом осмотрел его раны, обращаясь с Вальдесом куда добрее и аккуратнее, чем тот ожидал, увидев мрачную мину доктора.  
\- Да вы под Эсперой родились, юноша?  
\- Вы об этом? - Вальдес коснулся виска.  
Манера доктора называть его “юноша” Вальдеса изрядно веселила.  
\- А то как же. Обычно наш капитан метко стреляет.  
Вот оно что. К тому моменту Вальдес уже восстановил в памяти начало абордажа, бой на палубе, но стрелявшего так и не вспомнил, а может, просто не видел. Свои его, очевидно, сочли мертвым, раз бросили на чужом корабле. Неплохо бы вернуться домой до того, как Альмейда напишет родителям. Неплохо бы вообще вернуться домой.  
Врач сменил повязки и объявил, что Вальдесу нужно больше спать, хорошо есть, и по возможности принимать какой-то gesproken - должно быть, какую-то тинктуру. Последнюю рекомендацию Вальдес решил проигнорировать.  
Врач ушел. Головная боль поутихла, но зато Вальдеса начала мучить скука. Он хотел поспать еще, но уснуть не вышло.  
Вальдес кое-как поднялся. Внезапно выяснилось, что чувствует он себя далеко не так хорошо, как минуту назад, но не ложиться же обратно…  
На столе он нашел судовой журнал, но записи о последнем сражении в нем еще не было, а до того - скучные сведения о погоде и мелких происшествиях.  
Под журналом лежало начатое письмо. В нем пока было всего несколько строк, и Вальдес пробежал их глазами раньше, чем понял, что письмо личное.  
«Дорогой друг, предполагая, что вам будет интересно послушать о том, как идут дела на вверенном мне корабле, я решил оставлять небольшие заметки немедленно, пока все, что я хотел бы вам рассказать, не стерлось из...»  
Смутившись, он отошел от стола и присел на длинную скамью, идущую вдоль кормовых окон. Движение высоких волн, зимнее солнце, игравшее в изумрудной воде, завораживали, и Вальдес, прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу, просидел так довольно долго.  
\- Вам лучше бы пока не вставать.  
Вальдес, должно быть, задремал с открытыми глазами, потому что не услышал ни скрипа двери, ни шагов. Внезапно раздавшийся голос заставил его вздрогнуть, и он, забыв о ранах, вскочил на ноги.  
\- Отчего же, я не так плохо себя чувствую...  
От резкого движения потемнело в глазах, он пошатнулся и едва не упал. Сильные руки подхватили его, и Вальдес ткнулся щекой в холодную влажную шерстяную ткань. Он схватился за плечо дриксенского капитана, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Позвольте вам помочь.  
Вальдес медленно выпрямился, опасаясь повторной вспышки дурноты. Руки, поддерживавшие его, были холодными, и их прикосновение дарило облегчение, хоть прижимайся горящей тяжелой головой к чужой ладони.  
\- Я тот еще пациент, - рассмеялся Вальдес.  
\- И все-таки ложитесь. У вас лицо горит, должно быть, жар. Прислать врача?  
\- Не стоит. Лихорадка при таком раскладе обычное дело.  
Он все-таки отстранился, и, прикусив губу, дошел до постели сам, не желая злоупотреблять помощью. Попытка встать сослужила хорошую службу по крайней мере в одном - изрядно его вымотала, так что Вальдес уснул еще до того, как Кальдмеер покинул каюту.

Болел Вальдес невероятно редко, но ранен бывал гораздо чаще и привык, что первая, лихорадочная, пропитанная болью ночь несет с собой бредовые яркие сны. Так было и в этот раз. Он то просыпался, потревожив раны, то вновь проваливался в зыбкую жаркую дрему. В этих снах вокруг звучал шум моря и выстрелы пушек, корабль вяз в раскаленном песке, и Альмейда в пиратской косынке на голове командовал атакой на огромного дракона. Потом песчаное море сменилось комнатой - его собственной комнатой дома, на Марикьяре, только у горящего камина раздевался мокрый насквозь, будто только из моря вынули, дриксенский капитан.  
\- Да вы, никак, бредите, - сказал он с легкой усмешкой, снимая промокший мундир.  
Мокрая ткань рубахи облепила его тело и ничего не скрывала, и Вальдес беззастенчиво любовался. Кальдмеер стянул ленту, и короткие, едва до плеч, волосы рассыпались на тяжелые от воды пряди. Во сне Вальдес сделал то, о чем наяву и не задумался бы - шагнул вперед и коснулся его плеча. Дриксенский капитан перехватил его руку, но не оттолкнул - напротив, притянул к себе. Время растянулось, замедлилось, и они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Вальдес потянулся к нему, но в тот же миг сон рассыпался, расколотый болью в потревоженном боку. Он толком и не проснулся, но сон уже потерялся в череде других, и единственным его осколком, выплывшим из темноты, было прикосновение чьей-то мокрой ладони к щеке. Вальдес во сне попытался поймать эту руку и не смог, а потом темнота сменилась мрачными сводами Лаик, где он должен был сочинить пасквиль о супе.

На следующий день Вальдес проснулся поздно, но зато чувствуя себя почти здоровым. Пока он спал, кто-то позаботился принести еды и свежей воды, а также чистую рубаху. Мундир, заштопанный на скорую руку и очищенный от крови, висел на спинке стула.  
Дверь в каюту была не заперта, и Вальдес расценил это как позволение спокойно передвигаться по кораблю. Не могли же дриксы решить, что он будет тихонько сидеть в каюте… А если и решили, так кто им виноват?  
За вчерашний день установилась ясная погода, но ощутимо похолодало. Стоило Вальдесу выйти на палубу, его пробил озноб, но померзнуть было не так противно, как скучать в душной каюте.  
На Вальдеса оглянулись, кто-то скривился, кто-то пожал плечами. Кальдмеер, принимавший рапорт у юного теньента, спокойно кивнул ему. Вальдес не стал подходить к ним.  
\- Вы решили, что, раз раны не так уж тяжелы, стоит дать шанс лихорадке? - Кальдмеер, покончив с делами, сам подошел к нему и неодобрительно покачал головой. - Мильхе, принеси для господина Вальдеса плащ… Если, конечно, вы не передумали и не хотите вернутся в тепло.  
\- Ну уж нет! - Вальдес рассмеялся. - Разве что вы передумали и собираетесь приковать меня в трюме.  
Кальдмеер на это заявление и бровью не повел.  
\- Постарайтесь не попадаться на глаза доктору. Вряд ли он будет в восторге. 

Прошло пять дней. Вальдес по-прежнему пользовался свободой передвижения и большую часть дня проводил на палубе, наблюдая за работой дриксенского экипажа. Распорядок дня на судне практически не отличался от принятого в Талиге, так что единственной пользой было пополнение лексикона Вальдеса дриксенскими проклятиями и крепкими словечками.  
На третий день они спустили часть парусов и продвигались вперед очень медленно. По расчетам Вальдеса они должны были уже быть недалеко от Тюленьих островов, и Кальдмеер, очевидно, шел, сверяясь с картой глубин. К вечеру стало ясно, что мелководье близко: появилась рыба.  
На следующий день Вальдес стал свидетелем большой рыбалки, ради которой они на несколько часов легли в дрейф. Рыбу, которую они наловили, Вальдес не опознал, а больше всего его поразило, что дриксы ели ее сырой, считая в таком виде наиболее вкусной. Он, конечно, рискнул попробовать, но не оценил. Кальдмеер, посмеиваясь над его гримасами, пояснил, что сырой эту рыбу едят только после вылова, и это что-то вроде деликатеса, который по-настоящему можно попробовать только в море. Вальдес мрачно посмотрел на его улыбающееся лицо и взял еще кусок скользкой мерзости.  
К пятому дню они, очевидно, вернулись на место патрулирования, но продолжали идти на восток, все больше забирая к югу. Вальдес гадал, то ли он ошибся в своих расчетах, то ли шторм отнес их гораздо дальше, потому что ему казалось, что они подошли практически к концу нейтральной зоны и через день-полтора должны были оказаться в водах Талига. Его подмывало взглянуть на судовой журнал, но Кальдмеер еще в первый день унес его из каюты. Поэтому, услышав слова: “держим курс на...” Вальдес, сидевший на бухте свернутого каната на полуюте, навострил уши и прислушался. Был ранний вечер, уже смеркалось, и резная ограда полуюта скрывала его от глаз офицеров на шканцах.  
\- Мы держим прежний курс? - спросил кто-то, и Вальдес узнал резкий бас старшего помощника.  
\- Да, так и есть, - это был Кальдмеер.  
\- Могу я спросить, капитан, почему мы так сильно забираем на юг?  
Кальдмеер не ответил, и старпом продолжал.  
\- Вы все же решили отпустить талигойца?  
\- Да, господин Маартхен. Я решил.  
\- Капитан… oh man, Олаф, зачем ты это делаешь? Мы оба знаем, что этот мир не продлится и трех лет. Все думают, что фрошер погиб. Зачем его возвращать? Передай его адмиралу, пусть пленника доставят в Эйнрехт, раз ты сам не хочешь пачкать руки. Но ты ведь понимаешь, капитана, добывшего такие сведения, наградят, и щедро. А мы сейчас по твоей милости рискуем своими шеями, потому что ты - что? Хочешь всем доказать, что понятие чести тебе не чуждо? Так те, кому надо, и так знают, а остальные заткнутся, только если ты перережешь им глотки… И не говори, что этому тебя Лавеенрехт не научил…  
Вальдес бы с огромным удовольствием послушал, что именно ответит обычно непрошибаемый Кальдмеер, но тут у него над головой раздался громкий, насмешливый голос:  
\- Подслушиваешь, талигоец?  
Увлеченный разговором старших офицеров, Вальдес не заметил теньентов, которые с лампами в руках поднимались на полуют, чтобы зажечь фонари.  
\- Подслушиваешь, - с явным удовольствием повторил рыжий, ставя лампу на палубу. - Шпионишь, значит. Интересно, если я доложу об этом капитану, он велит тебя повесить или просто выкинуть за борт?  
Улыбочка у рыжего была глумливей некуда. Второй мальчишка опасливо косился на шканцы, но помалкивал. Вряд ли он будет спорить со своим товарищем. Вальдес поднялся на ноги, стараясь не выдать, что все еще не может свободно двигаться.  
\- Отличная шутка, - заметил он. - Думаю, капитан тоже над ней посмеется. А теперь, господа, разрешите пройти. Не хочу мешать вам делать свою работу.  
Теньенты сдвинулись, загораживая ему проход к лестнице.  
\- Спешишь удрать, талигоец?  
Вальдес шагнул вперед, но рыжий толкнул его в грудь. Толчок вынудил Вальдеса отступить назад, он неловко споткнулся и ударился раненным боком о борт. От боли у него потемнело в глазах. Драки не миновать, а он тут на ногах еле стоит! Рыжий с усмешкой смотрел, кривя яркие губы.  
\- И почему же, господа, огни не горят, хотя уже темно?  
Лампа упала и покатилась по палубе, но ее быстро подхватили, кто-то зашипел, дуя на обожженные пальцы.  
\- Мы уже, вот… Виноват, господин капитан!  
Теньентов как водой смыло.  
Кальдмеер молча протянул Вальдесу руку, но тот покачал головой.  
\- Благодарю. Я в порядке.  
\- Примите мои извинения, господин Вальдес. Очевидно, я недостаточно ясно озвучил приказы относительно вас. Но я вынужден просить вас вернутся в каюту, пока это недоразумение не прояснится.  
Кальдмеер произнес: «вынужден просить», но Вальдес отчетливо расслышал приказ. 

В каюте его, конечно, не заперли, но Вальдес, не будучи дураком, и сам понимал, что на корабле, где тебя защищает только воля капитана, спорить с этим самым капитаном себе дороже. Хотя холодок все же прокрадывался в сердце: защищает ли? Или он согласится с предложением старпома? А что тогда? Отчаянно надеяться на удачу или предпочесть смерть, пусть не легкую, но хоть быструю, в морской глубине?  
Погруженным в эти мрачные мысли его и застал Кальдмеер следующим утром. Спал Вальдес отвратно, постоянно прислушиваясь, когда раздавались команды или шаги. Не меняют ли они курс? Что происходит снаружи?  
\- Да вы и правда подслушивали, господин Вальдес. Не отпирайтесь, ваше лицо более чем красноречиво.  
\- Не стану, - Вальдес усмехнулся. - Подслушивал. Предложение вашего старпома, наверняка очень разумное, меня заинтересовало.  
Вальдес сидел на длинной низкой скамье у кормового окна. Кальдмеер подошел и сел рядом с ним, стянул перчатки и устало провел рукой по лицу.  
\- Я получил приказ и подчиняюсь ему. Буквально.  
\- И только поэтому вы меня защищаете? Вы - человек чести, капитан.  
Вальдес какой угодно реакции ожидал, только не того, что дриксенский капитан отведет взгляд, будто это не комплимент, а укор. Разве что...  
\- Разве что у вас был личный интерес ко мне.  
Кальдмеер вскинулся, словно его ударили. Щеки у него пылали. В первый раз за все время он растерял свое ледяное спокойствие, и Вальдес понял, что перешел невидимую границу, на которой они балансировали эти пять дней.  
\- Корабль по курсу! - раздался крик с палубы.  
Кальдмеер развернулся на каблуках и быстро вышел. Вальдес поспешил за ним.  
Корабль был слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть что-то без подзорной трубы.  
\- Спустить паруса! Пальните из носовой пушки, чтобы привлечь их внимание! - услышал он приказ.  
Кальдмеер жестом подозвал его и, когда Вальдес подошел, протянул ему ключ.  
\- Ваше оружие в сундуке. Заберите. Это талигойский корабль.  
Вальдес бегом бросился в каюту. Он забрал шпагу из сундука, а морисские пистолеты положил на стол. Записку бы оставить, но времени нет, и он понадеялся, что капитан и так все поймет. Вальдес слышал, как Кальдмеер приказывает подать сигнал талигойцам и спустить шлюпку.  
\- Вы готовы, Вальдес? Мы оставим вас и отойдем, чтобы не провоцировать конфликт. Море спокойное, они должны вас заметить и подобрать.  
\- Готов. Благодарю вас за помощь, капитан, и примите мои извинения за то, что сказал ранее. Мне жаль, что я обидел вас и хотел принизить ваши намерения.  
Вальдес протянул Кальдмееру руку, и тот пожал ее, улыбаясь.  
\- Я буду рад, если мы когда-нибудь встретимся снова.  
***  
\- Из всех людей, кого я знаю, такое могло случиться только с тобой, - Берлинга подлил им обоим вина. - Пуля, значит, мимо, прошла, вот же везунчик. Так попасть и выбраться целехоньким!  
\- Ну не совсем целехоньким… У меня, вон, седая прядь теперь, видишь?  
Себастьян только захохотал.  
\- А я-то думал, ты будешь жаловаться на свое разбитое сердце! Давай, Ротгер, расскажи мне еще об этом суровом и прекрасном северном капитане!  
\- Да ну тебя к зубанам!  
Вальдес в знак протеста сдвинул недопитую бутылку на свой край стола. Не признаваться же, в самом деле, что его лучший друг отчасти прав.

**Author's Note:**

> Hij heeft zijn broeder gesproken - Заложить за воротник. Вальдес дриксен, конечно, знает, но так себе. А совет-то хороший!


End file.
